The Defensive Debacle
by Devi77
Summary: Fifth story of "Eduardo's Tales." Eduardo and company go up against an evil Duke who has a grudge against witches while protecting a girl who is targeted for execution.


**Eduardo's Tales**

**Story 5: The Defensive Debacle**

(Rated T for violence, alcohol content, and mild language)

(DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Eduardo Rivera from _Extreme Ghostbusters, _nor do I have the right to copy the anime series, _Mushi-Shi, _which is inspired me to bring our favorite slacker into a strange world that exists beyond time. So, enjoy the show!)

The journey to Chagum had continued as Eduardo and the travelling party had rested up for the evening. With the horses put in the stables, everyone was sleeping at an inn that catered to travellers who journeyed on the Roads. With Yashakune running towards the river, he had his fishing pole at the ready as he casted his hook and began to catch something for dinner. The Bandit King's son loved to go fishing ever since he was a little boy as he was waiting for the right moment to catch the perfect fish. With the day turning into afternoon, Yashakune was still waiting for the fish to bite until he saw the red and white bobber getting tampered with.

"Whoa! I've got one!" he yelled.

"What did you get?" asked Funny-Coat as he walked towards the river.

"I don't know, but the fish is going to be dinner!"

Yashakune reeled in the target as he saw a big salmon emerge out of the water. It was a big one as he finally reeled it in from the river. The fish itself was as big as a throw rug as he caught it in for dinner. Even Funny-Coat was impressed about the fish as he later saw Eduardo enter near the riverbank dipped his staff into the water. He had fished before while visiting Dr. Naegino as he was eager to catch one with such a strange method.

"Yo, dude," said Yashakune. "Don't you need a fishing pole to catch a fish?"

"You have to find the right current in order to find it," answered Eduardo. "I call upon the power of the _kodama-no-mizu _to create a current catcher!"

A small twister of water emerged as it rose up with a slew of fish swimming in it. With the funnel-shaped trap coming toward a large tub near the inn, the fish were finally put in it as Eduardo took his staff out of water. Yashakune didn't know what to think as he saw Eduardo put the tub of fish into the inn to be gutted and cooked.

"Is that all you got for a Muah?" he asked.

"Sometimes, you gotta find the right current," answered Eduardo.

"You are such a show-off" said Funny-Coat as he walked past both men and went into the inn.

###

Valeria was on the hunt for game as she was ready to aim her bow and arrow at a white-tailed deer. As a little girl, she was taught by Yokose as he showed her how to hunt for game. It was a survival skill, but she had to provide for the travelling party as she was ready to fire an arrow at her target. Just as she was about to make the kill, she heard a loud piercing scream that shook the forest. What was that scream anyway? It was a young girl's cry for help as she ran into the trees. The sound had died down a little as she finally found where it came from. To her shock, she found the young girl all mangled as she had cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Are you alright?" asked Valeria as she came close to the girl.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked as she curled herself into a ball.

"I didn't come here to hurt you! Let me help you!"

"The Duke of Frithia is a monster! He wants to kill me! I didn't do nothing wrong, I swear!"

"Let's get you back to the inn. Eduardo and the others should be making dinner or catching it despite the fact that I lost my targeted game. By the way, my name is Princess Valeria of the Mumtaz Region."

"My name is Elspeth de Carthal. My family is from the village of Orlin."

"I'm on my way to Chagum and—"

To her surprise, Valeria heard the sound of dogs barking as the sound of horses were approaching the forest. She had to take the girl away from the forest as she carried her to her horse. Both of them had fled on horseback as they found a cave to hide in. Getting off the horse, Valeria peeked out from inside the cave as she saw a ruthless band of men on horseback with a pack of big dogs sniffing out the trail. They were out for blood as they even wore dark blue uniforms with white crosses on the front. They were after the girl as they were desperate enough to bring her to trial for being a witch.

"It's the Duke's men," said Elspeth worriedly. "I don't want to be brought back to that monster!"

"I have to tell Eduardo and the others," said Valeria.

"I didn't do anything wrong! All I want is to be left alone and be free from that monster!"

"As soon as those men leave, we'll be home free and back to the inn."

With the men turning around and leaving, Valeria and Elspeth left the cave as they got back on the horse and fled back to the inn. It wasn't long until they saw Eduardo, Funny-Coat, and Yashakune all cleaning out the fish as they were about to cook some dinner. The catching of the fish proved to be a great success as the travelling party was about to make a meal out of them.

"Any luck on catching the deer?" asked Yashakune.

"No, but I found someone in the forest," said Valeria as she got off from her horse.

"Who's the girl?" asked Funny-Coat.

"Her name's Elspeth de Carthal. She says that she didn't do anything wrong, which is why there was a group of men with dogs after her."

"We need to get her inside!" cried Eduardo as he ran towards Valeria's horse and scooped off Elspeth.

Just as Eduardo was about to take the girl back to the inn, he saw Dr. Domyouji on her white horse as she dismounted from it. To her surprise, she saw Elspeth all bruised and scratched as she was in no shape to go anywhere. With Eduardo carrying Elspeth inside, Funny-Coat and Valeria followed him as Dr. Domyouji brought out her medical bag. She had to treat the girl's injuries as soon as possible when she also went inside the inn as well.

###

The Duke of Frithia sat at his table as he was busy drinking his wine and eating a plate full of slow-cooked quail and vegetables. He wanted to kill Elspeth as he truly despised all witches, no matter how good or bad they are. He even wanted to bring such a puritanical power to his lands as he was displeased with the authority around here. To his surprise, he saw the men with the dogs return with no luck in finding the girl as they were all tired from their travels.

"Where's the girl?!" snarled the Duke.

"We lost her, my Lord," said a man with white hair.

"You lost her?! That girl is a witch! She killed three of your men and now the rest of you should be bringing her back not only to be tried, but to be executed...at the stake!"

"My lord, we also have word that there is a Muah here!"

"Is he alone?"

"No, he has four companions with him that are travelling with him on their way to Chagum."

"It's Eduardo!"

The Duke finished up his plate as he sipped down his wine. He dressed up in his hunting garb as he rushed out of the dining hall. He had known about Eduardo from long ago as he was ready to find both him _and _Elspeth so he can try them and burn them at the stake. He hated both witches and Muah as they were nothing but trouble for everyone. He had to go and bring them forward as he was ready to be judge, jury, and executioner to those who dabbled into the paranormal.

###

Dr. Domyouji examined Elspeth's injuries as she was being clean and bandaged up. The girl was in bad shape as she was also tired as well. Dr. Domyouji later saw Eduardo approach the bed where Elspeth was sleeping on as he turned her over and tore off the top part of her sheath. There was something horrible on her back as it made Eduardo's heart stop in midbeat. The girl had welts all over her body as she was crying with tears in her eyes.

"Who did that to you?" asked Dr. Domyouji with concern.

"The Duke of Frithia did this to me," answered Elspeth.

"Why would he hurt you like that?"

"It's because that she was an innocent that was branded a witch," said Eduardo.

"We need to treat these injuries before they get infected," said Dr. Domyouji.

With Elspeth under the care of Dr. Domyouji, she felt a soapy cloth touch her sore back as she had her wounds treated. With Eduardo waiting outside the room, he saw Funny-Coat walk towards him and sit down on a bench. It was a very awkward moment for both of them as they were both concerned for the girl's safety.

"The Duke who harmed her is a barbarian!" yelled Eduardo.

"What about _you _when you tore up that girl's clothes?" said Funny-Coat sarcastically.

"She had welts all over her back. I sensed that something was wrong with the girl when she had more than just cuts and bruises all over her."

"Is she a Muah?"

"I have no idea, but the Duke of Frithia is a very dangerous man who is very closed-minded."

"Perhaps you should enter the dream state and see if you can find whoever framed the girl."

"It's not gonna be easy, Kylie..."

Funny-Coat got up from the bench as he stepped on Eduardo's foot. Letting out a yelp, he grasped at it as he felt the pain jolt his lower body. He was definitely out of line as he slipped up big time when he called out Funny-Coat's real name. He swore that he didn't let it happen again as long as he lived.

"I'm sorry," said Eduardo. "I won't say that again to you, Funny-Coat. I cross my heart and hope to die on that."

"That's well said of you," he answered back.

"I take it that you're a very sensitive young man, aren't you?"

"I'm as sensitive as _you, _Eduardo. In the meantime, let's be on our guard to what lies ahead."

Funny-Coat left the hall as he went downstairs to the main hall. With a silent anger directed at Eduardo's slip-up, he was displeased at him as he nearly blew his true cover and identity. To his displeasure, he couldn't let him reveal his identity to anyone yet as he saw Yashakune bring in a plate full of cooked fish and placed it on the table. The servant boy had to keep his true identity a real secret much longer as he couldn't let himself get mad at Eduardo too much.

"So, I take it that Eduardo made you mad," said Yashakune.

"He didn't make me mad too much," said Funny-Coat.

"By the way, I've been getting some bad vibes coming from whoever tried to hunt that girl. That Duke of Frithia's a pain in the ass, I can tell you that."

"What does he do?"

"He rules the village near this forest and he thinks that he can have the authority to punish witches and Muah, but my dad told me that he mainly punishes innocent people who disagree or disrespect his wishes."

Funny-Coat was now aware of the Duke of Frithia as he even wanted to protect not only Elspeth, but Eduardo and himself as well. The Muah were on the brink of extinction and allies like Yashakune and Valeria wouldn't let that happen as they would stop at nothing to protect both Eduardo and Funny-Coat with their very lives.

###

Eduardo returned into the room with Dr. Domyouji as he sat down in the chair next to Elspeth's bed. He was very concerned as he even wanted to protect his new friend. He was also desperate to reveal the true identity of Funny-Coat as well. As for Dr. Domyouji, however, she was bringing the finishing touches on treating Elspeth's wounds as she applied an ointment on her back and bandaging it up. She was very concerned for the girl's safety as she also sat down on a chair next to the nightstand.

"The girl's in serious danger," said Dr. Domyouji.

"The Duke of Frithia has a grudge against the Muah," said Eduardo.

"You need to watch your back and so does Funny-Coat."

Eduardo began to sit in a lotus position as he began to meditate. He had to enter the dream state as he later found himself in an old ruined building that was swarming with kodama. The familiar sake bottle filled with chrysanthemum wine appeared as it even had a red wine cup in front of it. The kodama whisked him towards the wine cup as he was ready to drink the chrysanthemum wine. The contents from the cup had enhanced his sight as he later saw the Duke of Frithia rounding up a group of people who were deemed innocent. Just as he was about to explore a little bit further, he was woken up by a disturbance as he later found himself in a hospital bed. What happened to him? Where were the others right now? The only person in the room was none other than Dr. Domyouji as she was sponging his forehead with a damp cloth.

"What happened?" asked Eduardo.

"You fell unconscious after your meditative trip to the dream state, Eduardo," answered Dr. Domyouji. "Funny-Coat decided to go to the village near the forest to investigate. He even told me that you needed to rest."

"Dr. Domyouji..., Funny-Coat is walking into a trap..."

"Take it easy; you need to rest up before you do anything."

"There's no time to rest! I have to find Funny-Coat before it's too late!"

And so, Eduardo attempted to get up, but he was stopped by Dr. Domyouji, who was more strict than Dr. Naegino. Furthermore, he had to stay put until he recovered, but what would become of Funny-Coat's fate?

###

Funny-Coat had gone off alone as he made himself scarce in the trees. He spotted the same men that Valeria had saw as they were still searching for the targeted girl. With Eduardo incapacitated from entering the dream state, Funny-Coat had no choice but to go in his stead as he was spying on the Duke's attack force. It wasn't long until he later saw a barking dog near his location. The dog itself continued to bark and growl as it saw Funny-Coat hiding in the trees.

He jumped to another tree as he climbed upward to where no dog can bark or growl at him. The men who had the dog approached the last tree as the leader drew out a platinum compass and detected the presence of the intruder in the trees. Whoever followed them was no slouch as the leader began to climb up the tree that Funny-Coat had been into. There was no sign of the target as the leader later climbed down, for it was starting to rain.

"We're returning to the Duke," he said as he ordered his men and dogs to go back home.

Funny-Coat sighed with relief as he saw the troops leave. It wasn't long until he decided to return to the inn as he ran directly inside. The rain was coming down as it turned into a downpour. Funny-Coat was relieved as he was safe from the weather when he went upstairs to check up on Eduardo. Still incapacitated, he remained in bed as he was coming down with a slight headache and a bit of a fever. It wasn't long until Dr. Domyouji came into the room with another damp cloth as she put it on Eduardo's forehead. The trip to the dream state wasn't a trip to the park as it nearly drained him. He couldn't even get out of bed as he felt sweat pouring all over his body.

"How is he?" asked Funny-Coat as he walked into the room.

"He'll recover, but the meditation into the dream state nearly killed him," answered Dr. Domyouji. "There's also the impending side effects that come with going into the dream state."

"Side effects?"

"When someone like Eduardo goes into the meditative part into the dream state, it puts a great toll on the body, especially when there's the main symptoms of headache, exhaustion, and fever."

"That's a real damper into one's social life. By the way, how's the girl?"

"Elspeth is feeling much better, but she prefers to be in good company with Valeria and Yashakune. Also, we need to do all we can to break Eduardo's fever."

Eduardo moaned in his sleep as he felt the burning touch of the fever claim his body. The meditation to the dream state had a taxing effect on him as he began to shake feverishly. He had to wake up as he began to scream in his sleep. He needed to protect Elspeth from harm as he was panting harshly. The effects of the fever had taken a bitter toll as he even cried out in pain.

"Don't let the Duke kill the girl I beg of you!" he screamed.

"Eduardo!" cried Dr. Domyouji. "What's going on with you?!"

"He's either having a nightmare or he's having a terrible vision," said Yashakune as he came into the room. "Most Muah become afflicted with intense pain after they go through a meditative trip into the dream state."

"No!" screamed Eduardo as he was shaking with fever. "I won't let you take the girl!"

"Both of you, hold him down!" cried Dr. Domyouji as she saw Yashakune and Funny-Coat grab at Eduardo's arms. "He's in serious pain. Keep him steady so I can heal him."

Dr. Domyouji got out a small crystal as she placed it on Eduardo's forehead. The crystal began to glow as it began to subdue the pain in his body. He was beginning to calm down as Funny-Coat and Yashakune let go of his arms. The pain was too much for him as he was very exhausted from the fevered effects that took a toll on his body. Dr. Domyouji later took out her stethoscope as she began to listen to Eduardo's heart. It was very erratic as it later began to slow down with a calm pace. Somehow, Dr. Domyouji's patient was returning to a mucher calmer state as he woke up by sitting in his bed and staring directly at her.

"Elspeth is in serious danger," he said calmly as he tried to get out of bed.

"Take it easy," said Yashakune. "You've had a really bad painful experience, so I suggest that you need to rest up for now."

"Eduardo, have you had any visions so far?" asked Dr. Domyouji.

"The Duke of Frithia hates both witches _and_ the Muah," he answered. "I know what he did to those people who were innocent. He burned them... at the stake."

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear that remark as they even had to watch their every move while protecting Elspeth from the dastardly Duke. Dr. Domyouji had heard of people like the Duke of Frithia as she had referrenced them only as witchsmellers who target anyone with witching powers, especially the Muah. She hated witchsmellers with a passion because of their blatant disregard of basic human rights and needs for the people as she had battled them in the past. The good doctor was ready to protect not only Elspeth, but Eduardo as well when she sensed that the Duke of Frithia's men would go after him as well.

###

Valeria had checked up on Elspeth as she was sitting up in her bed. The girl was scared to death as she was twirling at her crimson red hair. She couldn't go back to the Duke's castle after being whipped for a long time. That infernal monster was a witchsmeller as he had executed many with witching powers despite the fact that they didn notheing wrong. She hated that monster regardless after what she had been through as she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That man who helped care for me, is he okay?" she asked.

"Eduardo's resting right now," said Valeria. "Dr. Domyouji told me that he suffered an intense strain during his meditative trip into the dream state."

"I must have caused this, didn't I?"

"No, but he is determined to protect you, no matter what the danger."

"I hope that he makes it. It's also such a shame that he falls ill, but I sincerely hope that he lives after going through something like that."

"Eduardo's a Muah. He's been through the meditative state time and time again. He's been through a lot lately, but he'll survive because he is someone who would become more powerful than any other witchsmeller that roam the Roads."

Valeria was right about that as she was hoping that Eduardo would recover in time to protect Elspeth. After being in good company with the travelling group, she had now known about the Muah as they were once powerful beings that were being hunted to extinction. As for Eduardo, however, he was something special as he had the power within him, but he had to utilize it the proper way.

###

Eduardo laid back down in his bed as he moaned in his sleep. Dr. Domyouji placed her hand on his forehead as she found that it was still burning hot to the touch. She had to be on her guard in order to protect both of her patients as she was about to do battle with a witchsmeller. With everyone out of the room, except for the good doctor, she kept an eye on Eduardo as he tossed and turned in his fevered sleep. Returning to the dream state, he was greeted by the kodama as they were dancing in a circle at a clearing full of roses and grass. There was even a sake bottle around the dancing circle as it was filled with hydrangea wine.

"Welcome, Eduardo," said a booming voice from above. "There is a cup of hydrangea wine waiting for you."

"I didn't see the wine cup," he answered.

"It's here, for it'll be made for you to drink very soon."

"So, I have to wait for the wine cup, don't I?"

"It's right in front of you, Eduardo. Now then, drink the hydrangea wine."

Eduardo saw a grey wine cup appear as he picked it up. Drinking the hydrangea wine, he found himself in the Duke's castle as he was surrounded by the same men who tried to capture Elspeth. They were suspicious of the Duke's motives as they were even afraid of him. Eduardo later found himself in a clearing where a family was tied up with oil poured all over them. Seeing the Duke with a torch in his hand, he was horrified at what the monster was going to do until he woke up in a cold sweat.

It was morning again as the weather had cleared up. Checking his own forehead, he also found that his fever was broken as he got up and dressed up in his Ghostbuster uniform. When he went downstairs, he saw Funny-Coat and Elspeth at the table as they were having pancakes for breakfast. To his surprise, he even saw Valeria, Yashakune, and Dr. Domyouji walk in to join them as they were also hungry for breakfast. Everyone had enjoyed the meal as they had their fill for today. As for Eduardo, however, he gathered his staff as he began to do a scouting report. He was informed by Valeria earlier today about the men who tried to capture Elspeth as he was busy looking out for them. All of the men were still looking for the girl as they were tired from their search when they dismounted from their horses.

Hiding in the trees, Eduardo even spotted the Duke with them as he had a large dog with him. He was hunting for Elspeth as well as Eduardo when he was knocking on the tree trunks. He was even smelling the air surrounding the trees as he even suspected the scent of a Muah in their midst. Eduardo had to leave quickly as he climbed up even further and went to another tree. The mere sight of the Duke of Frithia made his stomach turn as he stealthily went back towards the inn. He had to tell the others about the Duke as he made it to the path towards the inn. Just as he was about to enter inside, he saw the Duke's men surround the place as they were being bombarded by arrows. Several men were injured with arrows as Eduardo later saw Valeria shooting directly at the designated targets. He needed to help out, for he also had an ace in the hole somewhere.

"I call upon the power of Apollo," he said as he twirled his staff. "Bring forth the fires of Heaven!"

A string of white fireballs rained down as they hit some more of the men who were attacking the inn. All of them retreated as they even had their cloaks singed from the flames. He was happy to repel the dangerous men as he rushed inside to see if everyone was okay. To his shock, he saw the Duke and several other men surround the four travellers and Elspeth as they were no match for what was yet to be thrown at them. This was a dire situation, for ther was also more danger ahead as the Duke of Frithia was exuberant in his capture of the travellers.

"Surrender now or else your friends will die," he snarled.

"Let them go!" cried Eduardo.

"I've not only come for that little whelp, Elspeth, but for _you_ as well..., Eduardo!"

"Are you a witchsmeller?"

"You have the stink of a witch, but you're a Muah with royal blood who is about to be executed!"

"You're sick! I'll _never_ surrender to _you_!"

"Then you'll have to watch your friends die in front of you!"

"No,... I'll surrender, but let my friends go!"

Eduardo dropped his staff as he put his hands up. With Elspeth carted out with him by the duke's men, he was shackled as he was put directly into a wagon with the girl. Both of them were about to be met with a horrific fate as they were being carried off to the Duke's castle. It was an awful place as it had metal stakes placed in the town square. Eduardo had to find a way to stay alive as he and Elspeth were about to be executed on the spot by dusk.

###

"Where are you going?" asked Valeria as she saw Funny-Coat carrying Eduardo's staff.

"I'm going after Eduardo," he answered as he was outside and ready to go.

Valeria and Funny-Coat were at the ready as they were about to undertake a deadly mission to overthrow the Duke of Frithia. With Yashakune and Dr. Domyouji fully prepared to go with them, they accompanied them as they got on their horses and followed Funny-Coat and Valeria. Dr. Domyouji had a grudge against witchsmellers, for they were the worst kind of people that she ever came across. She didn't want Eduardo and Elspeth to be killed by that infernal monster as she was racing against the clock to save her patients.

"The Duke's castle is hidden near the village of Orlin," said Funny-Coat.

"Orlin is very rich in Muah culture," said Dr. Domyouji.

"I've got a score to settle with the Duke's men," said Valeria as she was carrying a lot of arrows for her bow. "Eduardo and Elspeth shouldn't be burned at the stake at all."

"You got that right," said Yashakune as he got on his horse.

All four had ridden their horses near the village of Orlin as they found it to be quiet as the Duke's castle. Everyone here was afraid of their master as they were immersed in Muah culture, which was completely despised by that monster. To his surprise, Funny-Coat saw Eothain and Yokose sitting in front of a tavern as they were informed about the Duke's activities by both King Unferth of the Western Region and King Vallon of the Mumtaz Region. It was also a big relief for Yokose as he even saw the paranormal stores that dabbled in the occult before he left his home. Even King Vallon had decided to lift the ban on occult stores after the incident involving the demon who possessed the late Duke of Loengard. Both Eothain and Yokose were on their guard as they saw Funny-Coat and the others walk past them.

"It seems that they are after the Duke's hide," said Eothain.

"Eduardo's also in there as well," said Yokose.

"That servant boy is also a Muah as well, but Eduardo doesn't know that yet."

"As soon as dusk settles, we'll alert the troops to make our move."

"Hang in there, Eduardo..."

###

Eduardo was kept in a dungeon cell with shackles on his wrists as he was hanging above the ceiling. He winced in pain as he had to endure the harshest lashes on his back. With his shirt and vest off, all he was dressed in was his pants as he was trying to break free. With Elspeth shackled next to him, she was crying for mercy as she saw the metal stakes being decorated with firewood and sagebrush. Her worst fear was realized as she had suspected that both she and Eduardo were going to die. There was no hope left for either one of them as the Duke of Frithia had triumphed over those who used witchery and magic to help other people.

"So, if it isn't the great Muah punk, Eduardo Rivera," said the Duke as he opened the cell and went inside to gloat. "You haven't even flinched since you received the ten lashes all over your back."

"Get stuffed!" he snarled as he was in pain.

"Your precious friends will never find you because _I _will be the one to burn you at the stake!"

"Leave him alone!" cried Elspeth tearfully. "He's taken enough of you already!"

"You'll be next in line to burn to a crisp, you little brat! All these years, I've killed witches and Muah alike because they were deemed a threat to our society, so I did my best to burn them slowly at the stake!"

"Not all witches are evil..."

The Duke slapped Elspeth as she fell to the ground. The strike gave him a rise in adrenaline as he was about to do some more damage to the girl. Eduardo seethed at the terrible sight as he swung and kicked the Duke with his feet. Rage boiled over the Duke as he punched Eduardo in the jaw. He hated insolence from those who were deemed a threat as he turned around and rushed towards the door. He couldn't wait to burn those two as he was giggling with an evil jest.

"Oh, you'll burn very nicely," he said as he close the door behind him.

Eduardo gasped in pain as he felt his jaw ache where the Duke struck him. He saw Elspeth crying with tears in her eyes as she thought about her family. She missed them terribly as she loved them very much, but they were no longer there. She was alone as she began to feel sadder than ever. Her heart ached with a certain loneliness as she stooped to the floor.

"If only I could have saved them...," she sobbed.

"What couldn't you save?" asked Eduardo.

"My family... They died a year ago."

"How did they die?"

"The Duke killed them all: my father, my mother, and my sisters. They were all storytellers who told of the Muah legends... until they were all burned at the stake."

Eduardo gasped at the girl's words as he remembered the vision in the dream state. He remembered the scared faces of the family as they saw the Duke with the torch in his hand. The same thing was going to happen again and this time, it was on both him and Elspeth as he was struggling to get free. Daylight was going to fade fast as dusk was about to settle in. They didn't have much time left as they watched the clock very slowly.

"Eduardo," said Elspeth. "Do you have anyone that you care about so deeply?"

"Yes, but she is far away," he answered.

"What does she look like?"

"She looks like a Goth, but she's into the paranormal. We may have a bit of a love/hate relationship, but that doesn't mean that I can count her out just yet. She's out there! If only if she could find _me_!"

"You care deeply for her, just as I cared deeply for my family..."

"Funny-Coat and the others will be coming for us, I swear!"

###

Funny-Coat had spotted Eothain and Yokose as they had their troops stationed outside of the village. After having a conversation with them earlier on how the Duke was violating the rights of innocent people, he couldn't wait to get his hands on that monster as he had Eduardo's staff in his hands. With Valeria, Yashakune, and Dr. Domyouji riding along with the combined troops of Eothain and Yokose, they were ready to take on the cavalry that ordained the Duke's castle.

"You've taken good care of Eduardo's staff, haven't you, boy?" asked Eothain.

"I'm here to rescue him," answered Funny-Coat as he got on his horse.

"You should be careful at the front," said Valeria as she had her bow at the ready to strike. "I'll guard your back."

"And _I'll_ guard _yours_," said Yashakune as he had set of _senbon_ in his pouch.

"We should be off," said Yokose as he rode his horse at the front.

"Let's go!" said Domyouji as she rode her white horse in front of the travelling party.

Everyone had set off towards the Duke's castle as dusk had settled in. Time was running out for saving Eduardo and Espeth as Funny-Coat's courage was running on pins and needles. He even saw Valeria and Yashakune riding close together as they even had their weapons ready for the battle. Funny-Coat had thought about Eduardo as he still managed to keep his true identity a secret. Soon, he would find out who the servant _really_ is as he rode on ahead.

###

Dusk was upon everything as Eduardo and Elspeth were led out by the Duke's men into an execution circle. Both were dressed in white martyr robes as they were about to be put to the torch. The Duke, who was accompanied by the man with white hair, was dressed in black and red as they were outside into the clearing where the decorated stakes were. Oh, the Duke of Frithia loved executions as he was about to perform not one, but _two_ with a fiery torch in his hands. With Eduardo and Elspeth tied up, they were drenched in oil as they were about to meet the same fate as the rest of the Muah who lived here near the Duke's castle.

"Elspeth de Carthal and Eduardo Rivera," said a cavalry man with a scroll in his hands. "Both of you have been found guilty of witchcraft and treason against the Duke of Frithia. Both of you will be put at the stake and burned slowly to remind us that no magic will be tolerated here! Any last words?"

"They have nothing to say," said the man with white hair. "But _I_ do!"

The man with white hair drew out his sword as he turned on the Duke. It wasn't long until he saw Funny-Coat rush towards the gates and drew out a knife to cut Eduardo and Elspeth free. Rage had boiled over the Duke as he was about to throw the torch at the stakes. He couldn't stomach betrayal from the man with white hair as he saw a _senbon_ pink his nerve and put down the torch. Yashakune and the combined men of Eothain and Yokose charged against the Duke's troops as fighting broke out with style. Swords clanged, arrows were fired, and many people were either wounded or killed as the troops attacked the Duke's men. Everyone had fought such a great battle as they had clashed all over the castle. The combined efforts of Eothain of Yokose's troops had liberated the village from below as it was about to enter a new age of freedom, but the Duke was far from being defeated.

"I will not have any insubordination from such a whelp like you!" screamed the Duke as he flailed the torch with his other hand. "All witches and Muah will die!"

"Not this time!" cried the man with white hair.

The fighting continued as the Duke saw Eduardo and Elspeth being set free by Funny-Coat and Valeria while being led out of harm's way. With Funny-Coat giving Eduardo back his staff, he ran towards the Duke with a fierceness as he pointed it directly at him. The rage inside him had boiled over as he began to initiate an incantation that could subdue this horrible witchsmeller.

"So, you have your little staff back, don't you, you Muah punk?!" snarled the Duke.

"I wouldn't tinker with Eduardo if I were you," said the man with white hair.

"So, the traitor has accompanied a pest. How thoughtful of you!"

"I should let you know _this_: my name is Tsukino Imazato, son of the great soldier, Souichiro Imazato, and I will help protect the future King of the Muah Realm with my life!"

"You... BASTARD!"

"I call upon the power of Susanowo," said Eduardo as he twirled his staff. "Bring forth the cold and wintry ice!"

A burst of wind rained down the Duke with a harsh snow and ice as he was instantaneously frozen in an icy prison. It was an ice that could never melt as it subdued the witchsmeller forever. The incantation was a powerful one as Eduardo put down the staff and fainted from using too much. Funny-Coat ran towards him as he carried him away with Tsukino watching from the distance. The battle was over as the frozen Duke was carried into the underworld from below. Orlin was liberated at last as fear was gone and hope was returning to this region. The Muah traditions returned with a sense of justice as they were there to stay... forever.

###

Eduardo woke up in a hospital bed as he was newly cleaned and bandaged up. It had been four days since the fall of the Duke as the combined troops began to rebuild Orlin and erased the cold image it was under. Sitting up, Eduardo saw Eothain and Funny-Coat standing at the end of his bed as they brought his staff and belongings to him. Still weak from the battle, he was happy to see that the Duke's castle was about to be given a makeover to make way for the new Duchess of Frithia. Elspeth was, in reality, the daughter of the real Duke before he was usurped by the current one, whe was casted away into the underworld. She wasn't afraid anymore as she came into Eduardo's hospital room all dressed in an elegant pink Renaissance gown. She was now the rightful heiress to Frithia Castle as she was determined to help others and tell stories of the Muah.

"Dr. Domyouji told me that you would recover sooner or later," she said as she sat down in a chair.

"He'll live," said Eothain.

"Very soon, I'll be off to Chagum," said Eduardo.

"Not without _me_," said Funny-Coat.

"Your manservant is very loyal to you," said Elspeth. "I hope that he guards you well."

"This manservant _is_ loyal to Eduardo."

Eothain laughed at the sight of Funny-Coat and Eduardo as they were more than just friends. It wasn't the first time that the soldier helped him since the murder of Baron Montrechu as he was eager to escort both him and Funny-Coat to wherever they needed to go. The battle to protect them was just the beginning as there were going to be more witchsmellers on the loose in the Roads ahead, for they were busy biding their time as well.

###

Dr. Domyouji sat down in a chair after being assisted by Yashakune and Valeria as she was finished tending to the wounded. It was a rough day for everybody as the good doctor saw Tsukino enter into the room all dressed in samurai armor. He had a job to do as he was willing to lay his life to protect not only Eduardo, but the servant boy, Funny-Coat, as well.

"I see that you're all grown up," she said.

"Milady, I've been working undercover for a while now. It seems that the other witchsmellers will go after Eduardo and that boy."

"Tsukino, I already know of Funny-Coat's true identity and he's not a boy at all, but he's a _girl_."

"So, the future Queen of the Muah Realm is hiding herself while she is dressed like a boy to keep her identity a secret. Queen Kylie may be clever, but if the witchsmellers detect her scent under those boyish clothes, then it would be not only too late for King Eduardo, but for all of the Muah who have been targeted by those monsters."

"I have seen the girl come into Eduardo's room at night and kiss him before, but he doesn't know that the boy who is Funny-Coat is none other than the girl he was longing for."

"Tomorrow, Eduardo will set off for Chagum, while Princess Valeria and Yashakune will stay behind to help you rebuild Orlin. I will go off and watch over him and Funny-Coat on the journey ahead."

And so, a new threat had emerged in the form of witchsmellers as Tsukino was ready to protect Eduardo and Funny-Coat on their way to Chagum. There was a new chapter in the Road journeys as both slacker and servant were on their way towards their destination ahead.

**The End**


End file.
